Father Petrovich
"I can think of none who would be so foolish as to scorn the will of the gods. That ridiculous toymaker could have shoved them into one of his creations, the godless witch who works against my sister and her wife, the drunkard who runs the coffin shop could have decided to bury them on a lark, the burgomaster's son conducts strange rituals at all hours of the night, the owners of the inn might have stolen them to make soup, but the fact remains that none of them should know how. I told Yeska about the bones and how to reach them well over a month ago, and it is only in the last week that they have been taken." He turns his head to cast a cold look over his shoulder, into the depths of the church, as if the young boy was in sight. He turns back to level an imperious stare at all of you. "You would shy away from the will of the gods?" The Priest The older brother of Lady Petrova, the burgomaster's wife, Father Petrovich is the priest of Vallaki's church. He is a deeply devout man, certain of his righteousness and of his faith in the gods, and throws his beliefs behind his sister-in-law and her festivals as being for the good of Vallaki. When the people of Vallaki showed reluctance and faltered in attending his sermons, he convinced Baroness Vallakova to set aside days of enforced attendance, which she was happy to do. Father Petrovich is also a cold, cruel, and corrupt man who stands only with his sister and her family. He has little, if any, compassion or kindness within him, and if he does it is not something that is seen by the common people, who he holds to high standards. In his eyes, a lack, or even a lapse, of faith is one of the highest sins to the point of being a criminal act, and believes and preaches that it is such failings of their ancestors that caused the gods to turn away from Barovia and that brought Strahd upon them as punishment. Only through the strictest faith and servitude to the gods could they be convinced to forgive the modern people of Barovia, and he holds himself and his family up as the example everyone should aspire to. The Child Before they died, Yeska's parents were among the truly faithful members of the Vallaki congregation, and among the few townspeople who would willingly travel to the Church of St. Andral even when there was no sermon being given. As such, Father Petrovich offered to take in the child after both of his parents died, believing that Yeska would naturally have been born with the same level of devotion, and thus would make a worthy successor. Heedless to his age, Petrovich still demands that Yeska lives up to his every expectation, and he is open in his displeasure and disappointment whenever the boy fails to meet them. Yeska's part in the theft of the bones is, in his eyes, on the same level as the theft itself, as not only did the boy betray him by telling someone else of the bones and how to reach them, but he then continued to lie about telling someone and refused to say who he had told. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:NPCs